Pressure cooker
Rebreather |other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =5 |value =15 |quests =Volare! Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans |baseid = }} The pressure cooker is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics In Fallout 3, this item is used in the construction of the railway rifle and may also be used as ammunition for the Rock-It Launcher. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * Pressure cookers are located throughout the Capital Wasteland, The Pitt, Point Lookout, and Adams Air Force Base. * Five in the Anchorage Memorial service entrance area. * Two in Gallo's storage closet, along with a large number of other workbench items. * Two in the kitchen of the Arlington House. * One is located on the stove next to where you rescue Shorty in the Germantown police HQ. * They may be available for sale from Moira Brown in the Craterside Supply * They may be available for sale from Seagrave Holmes in the Rivet City market. * There is one located on the picnic table at the very start of the yao guai tunnels. * There are two located at the Our Lady of Hope Hospital on the second level in the room right of the lunch room. They are on the right side of the counter, or in the cafeteria. * One is on a table in Arlington Library. * Two are in the Chryslus Building lower offices. * Four are located at the Clifftop shacks (two in the Northeastern shack, two in the Southeastern shack). * In Minefield in the Gibson house on the oven and another on the counter. * Three in the kitchen of the Benson house. * Two are located on the stoves in the kitchen in the Springvale school. * One can also be found in Super-Duper Mart, on a shelf near the unactivated Protectron. * Four in Blackhall Manor's kitchen. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * There are eight of them in the Ultra-Luxe kitchen. Three are an undersized version, on the bottom shelf of each of the three metal shelves. * At Callville Bay inside Captain Dean Boat Rentals in the furthest away display cabinet under the plates. * At the cap counterfeiting shack. * Inside Fields' shack. Located inside a small wooden box by the oven. * The Nipton General Store, near the front entrance. * Inside a Nipton house which is located directly southeast of the Nipton Hall, and has a mailbox with a cattle skull supplanted on it. Located in the kitchen. * In Wolfhorn ranch, in a small wooden box, on the floor next to the bed. * Right next to Hidden Supply Cave on the eastern side. A small campfire sheltered by an overhang, found amongst other loot therein. * At REPCONN headquarters, second floor, in the collapsed room. * In Goodsprings, in Doc Mitchell's house, a settler's house, and for purchase from the General Store. * On a shelf in the kitchen of the Lucky 38 presidential suite. * On the oven in Jeannie May Crawford's house in Novac, although you will lose Karma for stealing this item. Unless she has been killed by Boone; in this instance the item will show up "red" but result in no loss of Karma. * At Vault 21 in The Strip, sold by Sarah. * On an oven at the rear of the canteen area, NCR Embassy, the Strip. * In the Silver Peak Mine shack, in a Sunset Sarsaparilla crate in between the two small tables. * Pressure cookers can also be found in many abandoned shacks, ransacked caravans, kitchens, or sometimes amongst piles of junk. * Two or three are located inside of Miguel's Pawn Shop - On display and for sale. * One may be located on the back shelf in the kitchen of the Hostetler home. Despite being located inside an owned residence, there is no Karma loss for taking this, or any other item in the house. * Two can be obtained at Searchlight fire station's kitchen. * Two can be stolen from Westside Co-op. * Inside Lucky Jim Mine's house, inside a small Sunset Sarsaparilla box. * One is found just slightly south-west of Boulder City in a fridge lying down with no door amongst the rubble. * There are two on a kitchen table in Camp Golf. There is a loss of Karma if stolen and any rangers in the kitchen will become hostile. * On a picnic table by Lake Mead. * Next to a campfire at Powder Ganger camp east. * In the kitchen of house 101 in Higgs Village. Related quests * Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans - Two pressure cookers, along with many other supplies, are needed to repair a food processor in Fallout: New Vegas. * Jack needs one to make the rebreather for the quest Volare!. It will not be necessary if one's Science skill is over 45. See also * Railway rifle * ''Fallout 3'' crafting Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:Druckkochtopf es:Olla a presión ru:Скороварка uk:Скороварка